Natsu finally gets it!
by Masakatskie
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a mission alone and Natsu finally realizes his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to get this story started, I've been busy. Well here is the first chapter.**

**chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey Lucy, lets go on a mission together, just the two of us!" Natsu shouted.

"What about Gray and Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to go with them, Gray's annoying, and Erza's scary." Natsu said.

"Oh, fine I'll go but you have to be the one to tell Erza and Gray that we are leaving them here." Lucy said.

"Fine!" Natsu said with a big smile. "W..wait, Erza?" Natsu said nervously.

"Yup!" Lucy said with a big grin.

"O...Ok." Natsu said.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy yelled to Erza who was sitting across the guild, "Come here!"

"I'm coming." Erza said.

Erza walked over and asked what they wanted.

"Natsu has something to tell you!" Lucy said grinning.

"Ok, what is it?" Erza asked

"MeandLucyaregoingonamissiont ogetherandleavingyouandgrayb ehind!" Natsu said really fast.

"What? I didn't catch that." Erza said.

Natsu took a deep breath before saying, "Me and Lucy are going on a mission together and leaving you and Gray behind."

"Oh." Erza said. "Do you really think I'd let you just leave?" Erza asked menacingly.

"N..no" Natsu said.

"Ha, fine you to can go but be safe!" Erza said.

"What?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

"Why are you so surprised?" Erza asked.

"N..no reason." Natsu and Lucy said.

"Ok well go pick your mission and have fun." Erza said.

Natsu ran over to the missions board and grabbed the mission with the most pay, then he ran over to Mira and said that he and Lucy were going on a mission. He ran back over.

"What mission did you pick?" Lucy asked.

"We have to go rid a town of monsters." Natsu said happily.

"O...oh." Lucy squeaked.

"Lets go get ready and leave tonight." Natsu said.

"O...ok" Lucy said nervously.

_I hope this mission doesn't go as bad as I think it will._

**Natsu's POV**

_I wonder if Lucy's done getting ready? _Natsu thought. But as he jumped onto the window sill he heard the shower running _Oh, I guess she's still taking her shower. I'll just wait on her bed till she gets done._

A few minutes later the water shut off and Lucy came out of the bathroom in her towel.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my room?!" Lucy shouted, blushed.

"I was waiting for you to finish getting ready so we could leave." Natsu said, blushing while he tried not to stare at Lucy.

"Well get out!" Lucy shouted again.

"Ok, I am." Natsu said as he walked out of the room and into the living room.

_Why am I so nervous? It's only Lucy. _Natsu wondered.

"Ok I'm ready to go." Lucy said walking in.

"O..ok." Natsu stuttered.

"Are you ok" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Natsu lied.

"Ok." Lucy said.

_I need to get a grip, I'm worrying Lucy. _Natsu thought.

"Ok let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"Haha, ok." Lucy said, happy that her friend was back to his old self.

**Ok so what did you think? this is only the first chapter and I had to rewrite it because my stupid computer deleted the first draft :( But I still think it turned out pretty ok! :) Well if there is anything you think I should fix, or anything you really liked review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

**chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

_Sometimes I can't help but feel bad for Natsu. _Lucy thought. _He can't go anywhere without feeling sick._

Lucy and Natsu are on a train going to the town of Sunizona for their mission. Natsu of course had gotten sick right away and had his head in Lucy's lap.

_I hope we get there soon, otherwise I don't know how long my clothes are going to be clean._

Soon after they got to their stop and got off.

"Ahh, that feels so much better!" Natsu said.

"Yeah well we still need to take care of the mission." Lucy replied

"Cool, I'm all fired up now! Let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"hhhhgn, ok lead the way." Lucy said, already dreading what was to come.

**Natsu's POV**

_Yeah this mission is gonna be great! I already feel so much better after getting off the train. Oh yeah the train ride here Lucy let me lay on her lap!_ Natsu thought excitedly. _She smells really good. _Natsu blushed at the thought.

"Hey Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"N..nothing, sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Natsu replied.

"Well if you're sure." Lucy said

"Yeah, Lets go we're almost there!" Natsu said.

"Great." Lucy groaned.

"This is gonna be fun!" Natsu grinned.

_I gotta make sure I don't act weird or I'll keep worrying Lucy._

**Time skip: after mission**

**Lucy's POV**

_This mission was tough._ Lucy thought. _I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep._

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"What?" Lucy questioned

"Could we please walk back to the guild?" Natsu asked nervously.

"What!? Why?" Lucy shouted.

"Because I'm tired and I don't know if I can make it on a train." Natsu whined.

"Uggghhh! Fine! But you have to set up camp and take it down, and if I need you to, carry me!" Lucy argued.

"Fine." Natsu said back.

_This is gonna suck._

**Time skip: That night**

**Everybody's POV**

_I'm so tired._ Lucy thought. _Why did I let Natsu drag me into this?_

"Thanks Lucy for letting us walk!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"You owe me big time." Lucy said darkly.

"Y..yes ma'am." Natsu said.

_Never again will I ever walk home from a mission._ Lucy thought. _We have been walking all day, I'm hungry, my feet hurt, and I'm tired._

"I don't know how to cook." Natsu said.

"Of course you don't." Lucy sighed. "Fine, I'll make it."

"Yay!" Natsu shouted happily.

_Now I get yummy food and I get to hang out even longer with Lucy!_ Natsu thought. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

**Yay! I'm done with the second chapter! what do you think? I don't know how long I want to make this story so if you have a length you want just review! also if there is anything you want to add or another pairing you want me to do, you can once again just review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

_I hope Natsu enjoys the breakfast I'm making...Wait, why am I thinking like this?_ Lucy thought.

"Hey Lucy, what're you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Making breakfast." Lucy replied.

"Oh yum!" Natsu shouted.

"Shh! You could startle the animals!" Lucy lectured.

"Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to." Natsu apologized.

_My god, he is so cute when he is sorry and apologizing!_ Lucy thought._ W...wait what?_

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah why?" Lucy replied.

"You just seem destracted." Natsu said.

"Oh, no. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I was just thinking." Lucy said.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Natsu asked.

"Uh... n..nothing." Lucy stuttered.

"Oh, ok" Natsu said.

_I really need to get a grip on my thoughts._ Lucy thought.

**Natsu's POV**

_I wonder what's wrong with Lucy lately? _Natsu thought.

"Let's get going." Lucy said.

"Ok." Natsu replied.

**Time skip: couple hours, still walking**

"Do we have to keep walking?" Lucy complained.

"Do you want to stop?" Natsu asked.

"YES!" Lucy shouted.

"Ok. I'm hungry anyways." Natsu said.

"I'm not making you lunch." Lucy warned.

"WHAT! Why not? Your food is always the best, and I can't cook." Natsu complained.

"Because I'm tired and I want to take a break." Lucy said.

"Fine, I'll try and make you something." Natsu offered.

"But didn't you just say that you can't cook?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, right. Well I'll try it anyways!" Natsu said.

"Never mind, I'll make lunch today." Lucy said.

"Yay!" Natsu shouted.

"Shhh!" Lucy warned.

"Sorry." Natsu whispered.

**Slight time skip: 30 min**

_Yes! I get more of Lucy's food! We should probably take it a little easier so that Lucy doesn't get so tired._ Natsu thought.

"Natsu, foods ready." Lucy called.

"Ok, I'm coming." Natsu called back.

_Yum! I love Lucy's cooking. _Natsu thought.

"Oooo! The smells great!" Natsu said.

"Thanks." Lucy smilled.

_Lucy looks so beautiful when she smiles. I would do anything for her. _Natsu thought. _I love being around her. It makes me tingle all over and makes me happy. I wonder why?_

"Well eat so that we can get going again. I want to go home." Lucy said.

"Ok!" Natsu said happily.

**Time skip: that night**

**Everybody's POV**

"The stars are so pretty tonight." Lucy said while staring up from her sleeping bag.

"Yup, but not as pretty as you!" Natsu said happily.

_Did I really just say that? _Natsu asked himself.

"W..what?!" Lucy blushed.

_Yup, I did._ Natsu answered himself._ But she really is pretty. It's making my heart beat even faster. Why?_

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

_Oh, he must have just been saying nonsense._ Lucy thought.

"N..nothing, I was just startled by what you said that's all." Lucy answered.

"Oh, ok" Natsu said.

_Maybe I should ask Lucy what this feeling is. _Natsu thought.

**Ok I will be mean and leave it at that for now. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Everybody's POV**

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"What?" Lucy replied.

"What feeling is it when all you want to do is make one person happy? It's like everything you do is for that person and when they're sad so are you. It's almost like they are the entire world for you." Natsu said.

_Wait, is he asking this because he's feeling this for someone? It's probably Lisanna. If it is, I should probably help out and make him understand his feelings so they can get some where. _Lucy thought.

"I guess I would call it love." Lucy said.

_Yes! That's what this feeling is! I finally know how I feel!_ Natsu thought happily.

"Why do you ask?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh.. well I have been having this feeling lately and I couldn't figure out what it was, so I decided to ask." Natsu said.

"Oh! That's cool!" Lucy said.

_He finally had some form of an intelligent thought! And I was right! _Lucy thought.

"You should tell that person how you feel." Lucy said.

"Good idea! Lucy?" Natsu said/ asked (I couldn't figure out what it should be)

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I love you." Natsu stated.

"Wha?!" Lucy asked

"I said I love you." Natsu said.

"But I thought you loved lisanna." Lucy said.

"Lisanna? No we're just friends." Natsu said.

"Oh. WAIT! YOU LOVE ME!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"N..no I was just surprised." Lucy said.

"So?" Natsu asked waiting.

"What?" Lucy replied.

"How do you feel about me?" Natsu asked.

"Oh." Lucy blushed, "I...I love you too Natsu." Lucy said.

"Really?! That's great!" Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy said happily.

_I'm so happy Lucy feels the same way._ Natsu thought. _What should I do now? I..I guess I should ask her out._

"Hey Lucy?"Natsu asked.

"What?" Lucy replied.

_Maybe he will actually ask me out without me having to do anything._ Lucy thought.

"W...will you go out with me?" Natsu asked.

"Of course! I'd love to." Lucy smilled.

"YES!" Natsu shouted.

"Hahahaha" Lucy laughed. "Let's get some sleep"

"Ok." Natsu replied.

"Thanks for asking about your feeling." Lucy said.

"You're welcome. Now I can't wait to tell the guild!" Natsu said.

"Oh great." Lucy said.

"Hahahaha!"

**Ok I'm done. And sorry to break it to you guys but this might be the last chapter, it depends on what all you guys want. I have another story that I have kind of been thinking about and that would probably what I would do instead. But please review and tell me what you want :) BYE!**


End file.
